no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Plum Stoker
is the prince, representative and last living male of the Dhampir race. He lives in Oceando with the Seirens and asked Sora and Shiro for help with saving his species from extinction. In volume 4 of the light novel, 『 』, with Izuna and Jibril found Plum who tricked them that he was a Dhampir girl at the time, on the verge of dying of starvation. He asked them to give him their Soul Essence to avoid perishing. Jibril informed them that 'many bodily fluids contained varying amounts of soul essence'. Shiro helped him by telling him to lick Shiro's foot in order to consume her sweat. Plum stated that he likes the taste of Shiro's sweat. Jibril said it was because Shiro had a tough, strong, extremely rare, unique and noble soul that any common person who searched the entire world for such a presence would still never meet. After being saved by Shiro, Plum asked them to help his race. Appearance Plum wears gothic clothing and a small top hat. He has blue hair and a black set of wings. He has also gotten a devilish looking tail. Although initially believed to be a girl due to how he dresses, he eventually reveals that he is a boy and the last male Dhampir. He dresses like a girl to hide his actual gender. Personality He seems to be timid and easily prone to crying, but he is easily motivated at the prospect of obtaining fluids from Sora and Shiro due to their different attributions as they came from another world. He is very intelligent as even Sora remarks on how well-laid the trap in Oceando was. But seems to try and not confront a situation or person head on, and prefers to ask questions or groan about a situation rather than cause conflict. He was almost able to manipulate the events of Light Novel Volume 4 & 5 into a win-win situation where if Sora and Shiro beat Laira's game, the Dhampirs thereby are able to feed on Imanity who now shoulder the responsibilities of the Seirens. If Sora and Shiro lost, then Plum would simply state that it was an offering of food for the Seirens and could possibly allow the Dhampirs to feed as well. Abilities Strengths Like other Dhampires, he's very good at altering the perception of others with magic. He's also capable of creating a love potion so strong that it could pass as real love, something that neither Elves nor Flugels have been capable of despite their magical prowess over the other life form races of the Exceed. He is also good at shapeshifting, as he transformed into a scarf that gave Sora and Shiro the capability to fly during their game against the Flügel. This transformation has its own merits, as mostly Elves are the only ones who can use more than two spells at the same time. He is able to cast "Rite of Concealment: Demi-shift" and fully turn himself into a female. He does so in order to protect Izuna in No Game No Life, Desu! Volume 4 after a deal was made. He is also able to cast the "Psychological Empty Space" spell which is fully able to fool an Old Deus, and is strictly exclusive to the Dhampir. He was able to fool a Flugel and a Phantasma using his Deception Spell after consuming a very little amount of blood from Sora. He even brags that at his maximum capacities, he could even fool an Old Deus. It is revealed that he can easily overwhelm Feel Nirvalen over magic despite the elf being a high-level magic caster by completely disable her means to use magic via illusion. Weaknesses Like all Dhampirs, Plum will die when exposed to the sun's rays. He can combat this by utilizing magic to block out the sun's rays. However, it takes a large amount of energy to maintain and thus is better for him to use it while in a dark area (a wooden box for the case of going to the beach with the main characters in Light Novel Volume 4) to lessen the amount of energy required to maintain the spell. Ever since tasting Shiro's sweat, Plum has had a taste for the siblings' soul essence to the point of it being somewhat of an addiction. As such, the siblings often used it as a means of bargaining with Plum to aid them on their journey. Without a steady supply of soul essence, it is difficult for a Dhampir to maintain a spell, rite, illusion, or form by shapeshifting. This is shown when Sora and Shiro are falling due to Plum running out of energy and telling the siblings that there is no sweat remaining on either of them. This prompts Sora to find a solution that allowed Plum to lick an open wound, thereby bypassing the curse with no repercussions. This is what allowed Plum to fool Azriel for a few moments, and continue flying during the game. Trivia * It is unknown how old Plum is. However, since Dhampirs cannot mature to adulthood without feeding on blood but can still live by consuming Soul Essence, it can be assumed that he is older than he looks, despite being considered as very young. * Plum's surname is reference to Dacre Stoker who wrote book Dracula. * Plum hid in the Royal Elchean Castle for months to try and get an upper-hand to strangle Sora and Shiro as they sleep. Despite violence not being possible, Plum has tried to make Sora and Shiro die several times during the series. He has tried to kill them through accidents, like falling into a hole. de:Plum pl:Plum ru:Плюм zh:Plum Category:Dhampir Category:Race Representatives